


Between Friends

by bethfrish



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/pseuds/bethfrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can't you do with your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

Peter pops the button from its hole and leans back in the chair, sliding his uniform shorts down on his hips. 

_Did you check out that girl on the street?_

_She was okay._

_Oh, that's right. You go for that skinny chick you've got hanging out at the club now._

He slides his hand over the flat, smooth skin of his stomach, lower and lower until it stops between his legs. 

_Did I show you these magazines yet? Check it out._

_Nice. Where'd you get 'em? Arvid?_

_Arvid?! Arvid probably jerks off to Benny Goodman records._

His breath hitches in his throat. Closing his eyes, he finds a rhythm, sinking lower into the cushion as he shoves his pants down to his knees with his other hand. 

_We need to get laid, Peter. We need to get laid very badly. Want to go to Amsterdam this weekend?_

_Not really._

_You never want to go._

_It's too expensive._

_You've got money. God, check out the rack on this one. Man._

That tingle that electrifies his skin, running up his spine and around his body, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He traces his fingers over the skin just under the hem of his shirt, inching it up as he flattens his palm over his chest. 

_W-what are you doing, Thomas?_

_What does it look like I'm doing?_

_I—_

_Like you don't do it. Don't be a prude._

_Can't you wait till I leave?_

_Shut up. You're wrecking my concentration. Here. Check this one out. Catch._

He runs his hand over his chest, pushing his shirt up until it bunches at the collar. Gliding past smooth nipples that harden as he presses his thumb against the head of his cock, he turns his face into the back cushion and looks at Thomas over on his bed. 

_Heh…gave in, huh? So…what does it…for you? The tits…or the—_

_Shut up…Thomas._

Thomas peers back at him hazily, biting down on his lower lip as he pumps at his cock, but unmistakably watching him. Peter quickens his pace, clutching at the arm of the chair as he takes in the sight of Thomas jerking off. Over on his bed, Thomas blinks slowly at him before squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his fist, moaning in the back of his throat as he comes. It's not long before Peter shuts his eyes and gives a muffled cry, and when he opens them Thomas is still watching him, breathing deeply as the semen begins to dry on his chest. 

"Nothing like a wank between friends," Thomas says after a while. 

"No," says Peter. 


End file.
